


I have a Son and the one Dad

by alepc1603



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avenger family, Eventual Romance, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Stark Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepc1603/pseuds/alepc1603
Summary: "You are my Dad." and looking at that wonderful child that he never thought to have again in his arms whisper."And you are my Son and I love you more than anything."





	I have a Son and the one Dad

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, English is not my native language. So do not kill me. I will do my best to translate it correctly. I hope you love it as much as I do. I had this idea floating in my head for a long time.
> 
> For THE GREAT STAN LEE TEACHER WILL SEE YOU IN THE STARS. 
> 
> Excelsior! xx

Looking at the chaos around with all the equipment together and alive, nothing could be better. Steve, Sam and Barnes wrapped in a group hug like the good friends and idiots they are. The Lang- Paxton on the ground being embraced by a Cassie Lang and a giant ant. The Pym helping Ava Stark to regenerate with Doctor Bill Foster.

Thor and Loki wrapped in a mysterious long hug. Bruce and a girl named Valkyrie beating her fist. Barton and his family crying, along with Natasha hugging the smallest of the Barton. Wanda and Vision in a very rare kiss whispering words of relief. The guardians and Nebula lacing insults and hugs.

Quill kissing Gamora and threatening to never die again. Rhodey hugging Happy while the man tries not to cry. Strange apologizing to Wong and Christine Palmer for dying and risking the universe for giving the stone of time to Thanos.

And of course May Parker embracing his nephew as if there were no tomorrow. Each and every one of them is here for a reason, the family.

In all my years as Iron Man I never thought I saw something like it. Being the biggest idiot in the universe, of course competing with the Capipaleta and bird brain, I thought I was in a place with so many people fighting for someone.  
And seeing Peter alive is the best feeling I could see sense.

"Mr. Stark returned! "

"Damn, of course, that you came back underoso. And you will never leave my sight again. You and May will live in the compound from now on, in which we go back to buy the tower and you can go back to school. Jesus Pete! "

"Then ... you are my dad" and looking at that wonderful child that I never thought to have again in my arms whisper.

"And you are my son and I love you more than anything."


End file.
